


Anything You Say (Can and Will Be Held Against You)

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Looks Great on His Knees, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Magnus Can Confirm, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “What are you guys doing?” Alec half-whispered, hoping his tone conveyed just how ridiculous he thought whatever the plan was. It seemed to do exactly that as Magnus rolled his eyes and widened his stance.“Hands behind your back.” Magnus’ words were sharp and Alec’s breath caught in his throat. He tried not to be embarrassed at how quickly his hands laced behind his back and tried not to think about Magnus reaching behind him to cuff his wrists together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 188





	Anything You Say (Can and Will Be Held Against You)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick A/N: This takes place pre-Malec, but in canon universe. Do with that what you will. 
> 
> Please enjoy 😏

As the metal bars slammed shut behind him, Alec sighed heavily and rested his head against the wall. He knew that listening to Izzy was a mistake as listening to Izzy had always gotten him into the most trouble. Well, next to listening to Jace. He wasn’t quite sure, as he sat down on the stained metal bench with disgust, why he kept _listening_ to his idiotic siblings. He leaned his head back against the cement wall and sighed again as he heard a throat clear across the cell. 

“What’re you in for?” There was a man, maybe, wearing heavy makeup and stockings that even Izzy would not be seen in out in public. Alec cursed to himself as his thoughts drifted to Magnus, who he had only seen a handful of times. It wasn’t his fault that anytime he saw eyeliner not on a woman since he met the warlock, he would practically get hard in his jeans. He rested his head in his hands and groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

The bang outside the double-locked door had Alec’s head jolting up. He tilted his head as the officer guarding the cell reached for his waistband and peeked out the door. He opened it at another commotion and Alec had to hold back the gasp that threatened to leave his lips. Magnus stood in the entry, checking his nails like his sparkling outfit wasn’t completely out of place in a sea of dark blue. Izzy and Jace were arguing and from what he could see, Izzy was holding Jace in a headlock, smirking over at him. 

When his eyes darted back to Magnus, he snapped his fingers and the usual impeccable clothing was replaced with a uniform. Alec’s jaw tensed as his eyes wandered slowly up and down the dreary material that looked out of place on Magnus’ body. Magnus winked at Izzy as he reached for the handcuffs at his waist. He sauntered past the guard who glanced over quickly, immediately believing the disguise. 

Magnus held up the cuffs with one hand, the other waving over the lock to the cell. “Ready for transport, Lightwood?” Magnus asked as he twirled the handcuffs around his fingers expertly. Alec gulped as the metal bars slid open and he was face to face with Magnus. 

“What are you guys doing?” Alec half-whispered, hoping his tone conveyed just how ridiculous he thought whatever the plan was. It seemed to do exactly that as Magnus rolled his eyes and widened his stance. 

“Hands behind your back.” Magnus’ words were sharp and Alec’s breath caught in his throat. He tried not to be embarrassed at how quickly his hands laced behind his back and tried not to think about Magnus reaching behind him to cuff his wrists together. The metal snapped shut behind him and Alec jumped, his shoulder pressing against Magnus’ chest as he pulled back. 

“We’ve gotta be quick,” Magnus whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Alec’s ear. Alec peered over Magnus’ shoulder where Jace and Izzy were still distracting all of the other officers. Magnus directed him toward the exit, a heavy hand on his back, gripping Alec’s shirt tightly. Alec really wished the officer who arrested him hadn’t taken the jacket whos pocket held Alec’s stele. He wanted out of the handcuffs as soon as he possibly could, the feel of cold metal causing a consistent chill to race up his spine. 

“What are they fighting about?” Alec asked breathlessly, tipping his head over toward his siblings. Izzy had a mischievous smirk on her face as Jace was escorted out the front of the building. She had her arms crossed over her chest and sent a wink at Alec like she knew something he didn’t. He rolled his eyes as Magnus pulled them out the door, his hand rough on Alec’s arm. He wished he didn’t enjoy it so much. 

The side entrance had a few lingering officers so Alec’s hope for a quick portal home was slowly dwindling. Before he could be too upset about it, Alec was pushed into the side of a cop car, grunting as his chest hit the door. He tried to turn, but Magnus was stronger than him, something he would give himself time to think about later. 

“What are you _doing_?” Alec whispered angrily, trying to crane his neck to look at Magnus. Magnus’ hand threaded through his hair and he shoved Alec’s face into the car. Alec wanted to be annoyed, wanted to activate his strength rune and shove Magnus off of him, but instead, the most pitiful whimper Alec had ever heard himself make strained from his throat. 

“Sgt. Douchebag over there seems to be eyeing us a bit too closely for my liking. I’m all for others watching, but in a much different scenario,” Magnus whispered. His hot breath on Alec’s neck had him shivering and his ability to tamper the growing hardness in his jeans disappeared. Alec needed to get out of the handcuffs more than he originally thought. 

“Is this really… necessary, Magnus?” Alec grunted out, relaxing against the car door to try and put some space between Magnus’ hard chest and his back. It didn’t work because Magnus just pressed closer as he pulled on the chain between each cuffed wrist. 

“Oh, I’d say it’s absolutely necessary. Don’t think I didn’t hear that delicious sound you made. We will definitely be discussing _that_ further.” Alec rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything in return. He couldn’t argue that it didn’t happen and somewhere deep inside of him, he might have wanted Magnus to ask about it again. In a different circumstance where Alec wasn’t about to come in his pants with just the feeling of Magnus’ fully clothed body. 

“Magnus, can we--” Magnus pushed back from him and Alec immediately missed the closeness. He shook his head as he turned toward Magnus and pulled at the cuffs on his wrists again. 

“I think we’re in the clear, Shadowhunter. Let me just…” Alec saw the sparks of magic in Magnus’ palm and couldn’t be entirely sure what raced through him besides pure arousal that had his brain ceasing all thought. He fell to his knees as if on instinct and heard the gasp from Magnus’ mouth as Alec stared down at the ground. “Alec, what--” There must have been something in Alec’s eyes, in the way he peered up at Magnus slowly, which caused his magic to misfire as it burned a hole in the pavement beside him.

“Magnus, I--” Alec made the motion to stand, was ready to run away, hands chained behind his back and all, but Magnus’ hand on his shoulder froze him. Their eyes connected as Magnus’ delicate hand slid along the rune darkening the skin of his neck, his palm pressing into Alec’s jaw and his thumb tracing a soft line across his lips. Alec surrendered to Magnus’ will the minute his knees hit the pavement and it seemed Magnus knew that and was willing to take advantage. 

“Tell me, Alexander. Was it the roughness?” Magnus asked, his voice teasingly low and slow as he threaded his other hand in Alec’s hair and tugged. Alec’s mouth fell open and Magnus took the chance to push his thumb into Alec’s mouth, pressing down on Alec’s tongue. Alec was in a Magnus induced trance and he didn’t think anything could snap him out of it. 

Alec shook his head, only slightly in fear of Magnus removing his touch. Magnus hummed and took a small step forward, crowding into Alec’s space enough that he had to tug Alec’s head back so he could stare down, his gaze unwavering. Magnus clicked his tongue as Alec’s swirled slowly around his manicured finger, wanting even the smallest taste of him. He heard the sharp intake of breath and figured it was the right thing to do. Magnus’ hand tightened in his hair and Alec’s eyes shot up to meet Magnus’ hunger-filled ones. 

“Have you ever been handcuffed before?” Magnus asked, entirely too conversationally for whatever it is they were doing. Alec thought about the question; he hadn’t been handcuffed before, but he’s had his hands restrained many times during his life as a shadowhunter. He didn’t think that time was any different until Magnus’ eyes flashed, his warlock mark obvious in the barely lit alley. Magnus removed his thumb and Alec felt a sense of panic wash through him.

“No,” Alec quickly answered, hoping that it would cause Magnus to do something, anything, besides stare down at him with his beautiful features. A small smile crossed Magnus’ face, but there was something dark about it, something that had even more arousal firing through Alec. His gaze dropped to Magnus’ waistband and Alec momentarily forgot about the cuffs holding his wrists together as he tried to move his hands forward. 

The action did not go unnoticed by Magnus as he brushed a hand over Alec’s forehead. “Impatient little Nephilim, aren’t you?” Magnus teased. Alec shot him a glance that he tried to make threatening, but he knew it didn’t hit the way he wanted as Magnus tilted his head to the side. It didn’t matter, though, because Magnus’ hands undid the button of his pants and slid down the zipper too slowly for Alec’s liking. Another pathetic whimper sounded, but that time Alec couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed. Magnus’ cock was hard and beautiful and only centimeters from Alec’s waiting mouth. 

“Magnus, please,” Alec begged, leaning forward to try and close the small gap between them. His balance was more affected by his hands behind his back than he had thought and Magnus’ hand in his hair and pulling was the only thing keeping him from falling. Alec’s eyes darted up to Magnus’, a desperate and pleading look, his mouth open and waiting. Magnus took one glance down and Alec thought he saw his control jump out of the window. 

“Fuck, Alec,” Magnus whispered. Before Alec could say anything in return, Magnus grabbed the base of his cock and pressed it into Alec’s awaiting mouth. Alec moaned the second the first taste of Magnus spread across his tongue and closed his eyes when Magnus tilted his head back in what Alec hoped was pleasure. He leaned forward, needing more of Magnus, all of him in a way Alec had never needed anything before. 

Magnus thrust his hips as he stared down at Alec, pressing deeper and deeper into Alec’s throat. It burned, the kind of burn that Alec craved with each inch his throat accepted. He wanted more, wanted all of Magnus inside of him in any way he could get it. He pulled at the cuffs on his wrists again and whined, opening his eyes to silently ask Magnus to remove them. Magnus smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair tenderly, a stark contrast from the roughness of his cock. 

“Pull away from me. Slide my cock out of your throat and tell me you want the cuffs removed and I’ll do it,” Magnus challenged with a raise of his eyebrow. He knew that Alec couldn’t do that; he knew that Alec loved the feeling of his cock in his mouth and the control that Magnus had over him. Alec groaned and surged forward, taking Magnus further into his throat. The most beautiful moan resounded from Magnus’ mouth and he bit down on his bottom lip to try and contain it. Alec bobbed his head with no rhythm, sucking and lapping at every inch of Magnus’ cock that he could get his tongue on. 

He could hear the faint clanging of chains behind his back and it was like music to his ears as Magnus’ hands moved to his shoulders. Alec felt him push lightly, not nearly enough for Alec to think about pulling back, but Alec glanced up at him, his hooded eyes masked by his eyelashes. Magnus lifted his hand to Alec’s cheek, wiping away a tear that Alec didn’t realize had fallen and his breathing became heavier with each thrust. 

“I’m--” Alec nodded but made no move to pull away. He didn’t get that far to guess at what Magnus tasted like. In a sudden burst of strength that Alec knew was there the entire time, he pulled his wrists apart, the chain linking the cuffs together breaking easily, the discarded metal clanging to the ground. His hands shot up to Magnus’ hips, pulling Magnus’ cock the few remaining centimeters into his throat, Alec’s nose pressing against Magnus’ exposed pelvis. 

Magnus couldn’t hold himself back as one hand squeezed Alec’s shoulder, the other gripping his hair past the point of pain. Alec moaned gutturally around Magnus’ cock and moved his hands to grasp Magnus’ ass, trying to pull even more of Magnus into his mouth even though it was impossible. He felt Magnus’ liquid heat slide down his throat and swallowed every last drop until there was nothing left and Magnus’ hand dropped from his shoulder. 

Alec stayed on his knees, his breath gasping out of him almost as much as it was for Magnus. He couldn’t believe that he had made Magnus look like that; his cheeks flushed, his jaw hanging open, his chest heaving with every breath. Alec thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“Then you obviously haven’t seen yourself on your knees, Alexander,” Magnus commented. Alec didn’t realize he was speaking and he felt the blush rise in his cheeks. Magnus’ hand raised to his face again, his thumb brushing underneath Alec’s eyes before moving to his lips that were swollen from Magnus’ cock. 

“I, uh…” Alec didn’t really know what to say. He stood up as quickly as he could and raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. He saw the cuffs out of the corner of his eye and somehow his blush darkened. Magnus chuckled low in his throat and grabbed both of Alec’s wrists in his hands, inspecting the damaged restraints. 

“Your self-control is… admirable, Alexander,” Magnus teased, running a much gentler hand through Alec’s hair. He stepped forward, pressing their bodies solidly together before tilting his head. “Can I convince you to follow me into a portal to my place to fix…” He gestured down at Alec’s cock pressing achingly in his jeans and smirked up at Alec. Alec nodded quickly and grabbed Magnus’ hand as his other conjured a portal. Alec had never followed faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
